Fragiles petites fleurs
by Daelyaa
Summary: L'une Sang Pur l'autre une Sang de Bourbe, l'une Serpentard, l'autre Gryffondor, l'une au regard de glace, l'autre aux cheveux de feu, l'une narcisse, l'autre lys, elles étaient trop différentes, ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, mais…


Hello !

Et oui, encore un OS ! L'idée m'est venue parce qu'une admin d'une page facebook (alias Millama sur ffnet) disait qu'elle aimait bien le couple Narcissa/Lily, mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas trop de truc à lire dessus. Du coup j'ai fait ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce texte ; je ne suis pas vraiment fan de yuri, mais bon, j'ai dis que je le ferais, alors je l'ai fait.

* * *

Fragiles petites fleurs

…

-Grand-Mèèèèèèèèère !

Je sursaute, et me tourne rapidement vers la petite voix qui m'appelle en souriant. J'ouvre les bras et m'agenouille pour réceptionner ma petite-fille dans mes bras.

Je serre la petite furie dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue, puis elle se recule et tourne sur elle-même.

-Regarde Grand-Mère comme elle est belle ma robe !

-Magnifique Lily. je souris en remettant une de ses mèches rousses indisciplinées derrière son oreille. Où sont tes pères ?

-Ils arrivent. Ils font des cochonneries dans leur chambre. Beurk.

Elle a dit ça avec une moue de dégoût tout à fait adorable au visage. Je ne peux me retenir de passer ma main dans ses cheveux de feu, tellement semblable à ceux de… Non.

Pourtant… Pourtant ma petite-fille me fait penser à elle. Le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, ils n'y a que ses traits qui diffèrent des siens, Merlin merci je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Lily continue de tourner sur elle-même, en adoration sur sa robe. Je lui ait offerte hier, pour son anniversaire, et elle en est folle.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et lève la tête pour voir mon fils arriver, main dans la main avec son époux. Son époux. C'est tellement étrange de me dire ça. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, ne vous faites pas d'idée, mais me dire que mon fils est avec lui, et surtout qu'il s'est marié avec lui alors que moi… Je secoue la tête. Je suis vraiment beaucoup trop nostalgique aujourd'hui.

Je souris à mon fils et mon gendre qui arrivent devant moi, échevelés et habillés à la hâte.

-Vous faisiez des cochonneries dans votre chambre à ce que l'on m'a dit. je dis en me relevant, croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine, un faux air sévère au visage.

-Mère j'ai 29 ans… Et je suis marié, donc si je veux faire des ''cochonneries'' avec Harry, ça me regarde.

-Mais tu es sous mon toi jeune homme !

Il lève les yeux au ciel, agacé, même si je sais qu'il a compris à mon ton de voix que je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'être heureux et d'aimer quand je sais qu'il est douloureux de perdre cette chance ?

-Vous devriez vous satisfaire que nous ayons décidé d'attendre notre lune de miel pour la nuit de noce mère, car si nous avions respecté la tradition… sachant que le mariage a eu lieu hier…

Sa voix laisse planer un sous entendu très clairement sexuel, mais qui ne pouvait pas être compris par Lily, et heureusement, je ne voulais pas que ma petite-fille sache comme ses pères étaient des débauchés ! Pour que le Manoir leur ait servi de chambre d'hôtel pendant des années je sais de quoi je parle… Et je ne veux pas y penser.

Harry pince les côtés de mon fils et lui lance un regard noir, même si la rougeur sur ses joues ne le rend pas effrayant le moins de monde, et Drago s'excuse de ses ''mauvaises paroles'' d'une doux baiser.

Je souris en les regardant. Mon fils a vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé sa perle rare, ou plutôt, il a eu de la chance d'être né à une époque où les mariages arrangés ne sont plus pratiqués, parce que s'il était né à mon époque… Il n'aurait pu rester avec Harry… Comme je n'ai pu rester avec elle. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. C'est tellement dur de repenser à ça. À notre relation avortée par les préceptes archaïque de mes semblables au Sang Pur.

Des larmes montent a mes yeux. C'est la première fois depuis une trentaine d'année que je pleure pour elle, mais voir mon fils, là, avec l'homme qu'il aime alors que j'ai été séparée de la femme que j'aimais et aime toujours, voir que l'homme qui a la même alliance que mon fils à l'annuaire est son fils à elle, voir ma petite-fille qui a les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux envoûtants qu'elle… Ca ravive des souvenirs que j'essaie d'enfouir depuis des dizaines d'années. Je sens la main de mon fils se poser sur mon épaule, et sa voix où je peux entendre une pointe d'inquiétude, me demander :

-Mère, est ce que ça va ?

-Non… Non ça ne va pas. Ca ne peut pas aller. Je… Veuillez m'excuser.

Je rouvre mes yeux brillants de larmes, et m'écarte de mon fils pour atteindre les escaliers. Je les monte rapidement, et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mes jambes repliées contre moi. Je tourne la tête et admire le somptueux parc du Manoir d'un regard vague, mes yeux piquant affreusement.

Mon regard s'arrête sur un plan de fleurs. Il est loin, mais je sais ce qu'il continent. Il y a des lys, et des narcisse, mon fils et mon gendre ayant insisté à la naissance de leur fille, Lily Narcissa Potter-Malefoy. Ils ont cru me faire plaisir en donnant mon nom comme deuxième prénom à cette enfant qui avait pour prénom Lily, mais cela ne fait que meurtrir mon coeur un peu plus encore, et ces fleurs n'ont été là que enfoncer un peu plus le couteau qui avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine, par la signification qu'elles ont à mes yeux.

Une larme roule sur ma joue, et va mourir sur mes lèvres. C'est salé. J'avais oublié le goût des larmes avec le temps, et c'était une saveur que j'aurais préféré ne plus goûter.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, puis mon fils -car ça ne peut être que lui- s'approcher de moi. Il pose encore une fois une main sur mon épaule.

-Qu'avez vous mère ?

Sa voix est soucieuse, je sais que c'est parce que je pleure, Drago ne m'a jamais vu pleurer.

-Tu es amoureux Drago n'est ce pas ? je demande sans lui répondre en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il voit dans mon regard que je ne veux pas une réponse hésitante, que ce qu'il va me dire m'est vraiment important.

Alors, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans mes yeux bleus, il réplique, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Oui mère. Oui, je suis amoureux.

-Es tu très amoureux ?

-Je le suis.

-À quel point ? À quel point aimes tu Harry Potter.

-Potter-Malefoy mère. me reprend t-il en souriant un peu plus. À quel point est ce que je l'aime ? C'est indescrible. Mais… Si je devais utiliser des mots… Je crois que je dirais… Oui je dirais ça... J'aime Harry jusque dans des univers encore inconnus.

-Que donnerais tu pour sauver sa vie ?

-La mienne.

-S'il ne t'aimait plus, ou que tu devais le quitter, comment le ressentirais-tu ?

-J'en mourrais.

-Donc tu sais ce qu'est l'amour. Tu connais cette sensation de ton estomac qui se tord quand il sourit, ou de ton coeur qui se brise quand il pleure. Tu connais cette sensation d'être transporté au paradis lorsque votre amour est charnel. Tu connais cette sensation qu'il fait partie de toi, et que te l'enlever serait comme te retirer la moitié de ton coeur, de ton âme. Tu connais tout cela, parce que tu connais l'amour avec un grand A. Cet amour là je l'ai connu, il y a plus de 30 ans de cela. J'étais amoureuse de la seule personne que je ne pouvais aimer. J'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Lily Evans.

Drago ne répond rien, les yeux écarquillés. Je comprenais sa réaction, après tout, il a cru que j'aimais son père pendant les 25 ans que mon époux a passé à nos côtés et je lui dis que j'étais amoureuse de la mère de son amant, c'est forcément étrange pour lui. Alors je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler la chose, cela me laisse à moi le temps de pleurer silencieusement, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Quand enfin il retrouve la capacité de parler, mon fils demande :

-Lily Evans ? C'est… C'est le nom de la mère de Harry.

-Oui.

-Et vous l'aimiez ?

-Comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne.

-Co… Comment est ce possible ?

-C'est une très longue histoire.

-Mon époux est charnellement comblé et joue présentement avec ma fille, j'ai tout mon temps. ricane Drago, espérant me redonner le sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Potter -Potter-Malefoy, je sais- soit un jour... rassasié si je puis dire de vos rapports charnels, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, mais passons. Tu veux vraiment entendre les histoires de coeur de ta pauvre vieille mère ?

Je veux vraiment entendre les histoires de coeur de ma pauvre vieille mère. sourit mon fils.

-Alors asseyons nous sur le lit. je dis en me levant.

Nous allons nous asseoir sur le grand lit carmin de ma chambre, et je me tourner vers mon fils, préparant le récit le plus dur de ma vie.

-Tout a commencé avec une idée saugrenue de Dumbledore…

 _Non mais quelle idée avait encore eu ce stupide vieux fou ! Un bal de fin d'année franchement ! Comme si alors que nous angoissons pour nos examens ou au contraire, nous relaxons parce qu'ils sont terminés nous avions envie de passer une soirée dans un stupide bal ! Et puis chaque préfet doit travailler en binôme avec un préfet d'une autre maison toute l'année pour préparer ce stupide bal ! Ma 7eme année ne pouvait mieux commencer ! Surtout que les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ayant sympathisé, il ne restait plus que les Gryffondor ! Alors travailler avec Lupin n'aurait pas été si horrible que ça, j'avais déjà travaillé sur un projet à l'année comme celui là en 5eme année, mais non, il fallait que ce stupide Severus Rogue se soit disputé avec la Sang de Bourbe Evans et refuse de bosser avec elle ! Résultat des courses, moi Narcissa Black, me retrouve à devoir consacrer mon temps libre à un ridicule bal avec l'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde de Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Lily Evans !_

 _Foutu Dumbledore._

 _Marmonnant, je cherche un compartiment ou m'asseoir quand je croise -ô joie- mon cher cousin Sirius et cet abruti de James Potter._

 _-Narcissa quel plaisir ! s'exclame Sirius._

 _-Ce n'est pas partagé. Pousse toi de là._

 _-Aaah non ma jolie. dit mon cousin en m'empêchant de passer. Il faut que nous parlions de ta soeur. D'Andromeda._

 _-Ce n'est plus ma soeur. je siffle entre mes dents. C'est une traîtresse. Elle fricote avec les moldus._

 _-Arrête Narcissa je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Tu n'es pas comme Bellatrix. Tu aimes Andromeda, peu importe qui elle aime._

 _-Tu n'en sais rien tu n'es pas moi._

 _-Bien sûr que si je sais. Tu crois aux principes des Sang Pur car tu as été élevée avec, mais tu n'es pas extrémiste comme Bellatrix ou je m'en foutiste comme Andromeda. Tu es entre les deux, ce qui me fait dire que tu n'en veux pas tant que ça à Andromeda. Tu es peut-être repugnée qu'elle aime un Né-Moldu, mais tu ne l'abhorre pas pour cela. Réponds moi et franchement Narcissa, si Andromeda venait te voir et qu'elle te disait qu'elle se fiche de ce que tu penses et qu'elle est d'accord pour que vous soyez en contact à nouveau, tu accepterais ?_

 _Je le regarde intensément. Sirius me connait bien, nous avons grandi ensemble. Il sait que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il sait même sûrement ce que je pense du fait de renouer le contact avec ma soeur, mais il vient me parler. Pour me tester. Pour voir si je me range aveuglement du côté de mes parents ou si j'ai ma propre opinion. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de choisir la seconde option, c'est un traitée aussi après tout._

 _Alors je plante mon regard dans le sien et dit d'une voix sûre :_

 _-Non._

 _Puis je le bouscule, et m'en vais, alors qu'il crie dans mon dos :_

 _-Tu mens Narcissa ! Et tu le sais._

 _Oui je mens. Et oui je le sais, mais tant pis. C'est mieux comme ça. Je dois réussir à m'éloigner de ma soeur et de mon cousin, même si je les aime, pour rendre mes parents fiers de moi, pour être la petite fille parfaite qu'ils ont toujours vue en moi._

 _Je rentre dans le premier compartiment vide que je trouve, et me jette sur la banquette. Entre Evans et Sirius, jamais une année n'a aussi mal commencée._

 _-Relativise, Lucius n'est plus là._

 _Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Severus._

 _-J'ai songé à haute voix ?_

 _Il acquiesce en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

 _-Je crois que même l'absence de Lucius ne rend pas mon début d'année meilleur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus là qu'il ne peut pas continuer à me séduire. Ça ne m'étonnerait d'ailleurs pas qu'il aille voir mes parents pour que je lui sois promise._

 _-Tu dis n'importe quoi._

 _Je lui lance un regard qui veut clairement dire que je ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

 _-Lucius me veut, Severus. Depuis deux ans, et ce que j'ai appris en 6 ans d'école avec lui, c'est que ce que Malefoy veut, Malefoy l'a. Donc s'il me veut, il m'aura._

 _Severus ne dit plus rien. Ca fait des années qu'il est à Serpentard, il sait comment ça se passe dans les familles de Sang Pur._

 _-Merci de m'avoir refilé Evans au fait. j'ironise en sentant l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus pesante._

 _-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas travailler avec elle. Et être avec Lupin ne m'enchante pas._

 _-Mais Lupin est supportable comme binôme ! Alors qu'Evans…_

 _Je grimace, et Severus se renfrogne._

 _-Fais attention à ce que tu dis quand même Narcissa._

 _-Je sais que tu l'aime Severus, mais franchement elle est insupportable ! Stupide Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-J'ai-Tout-Vu._

 _-Elle n'est pas si désagréable que ça._

 _-Hum, je verrais bien, mais ca ne m'enchante vraiment pas ! T'aurais pas pu attendre un peu avant de la traiter ? Ca m'aurait évité d'être en binôme avec elle._

 _-Vas te faire foutre._

 _-Black !_

 _Je soupire en reconnaissant la voix qui m'appelle. Cette fille est vraiment une plaie. Agacée, je me retourne et demande d'un ton dégagé :_

 _-Evans ?_

 _-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de travailler avec moi, et moi non plus, mais le professeur McGonagall a convoquée et elle m'a dit que nous devons nous mettre au travail, tous les autres binômes ont déjà commencé._

 _Je lève les yeux._

 _-Si tu savais comme je me fiche de l'avis de McGonagall._

 _-Mais elle a raison ! On est bientôt en avril et on n'a rien fait, on a le bal à préparer ! En plus nous nous chargeons de celui de notre année !_

 _Je soupire encore. Je vais tuer cette Sang de Bourbe._

 _-Ok. On va à la bibliothèque pour s'organiser. Pas plus d'une heure par semaine, compris ?_

 _Elle acquiesce et me dit :_

 _-Dans ce cas allons y tout de suite._

 _-T'es vraiment la pire des emmerdeuse Evans._

 _-Je te retourne le compliment, maintenant si Miss Aristo pouvait me suivre ça serait bien. rétorque la rousse, vexée._

 _-Si Miss Intello était moins chiante j'aurais plus envie de la suivre ! je m'exclame en marchant tout de même, cette insupportable Sang de Bourbe ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas travailler avec elle pour ce stupide bal._

 _Nous rejoignons la bibliothèque dans un silence pesant et nous asseyons sur une table à l'écart._

 _-Bon. Tout d'abord il faut trouver quel genre de bal nous faisons._

 _-Un bal masqué. je répond immédiatement._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Les Sang Pur en font beaucoup. C'est plutôt divertissant._

 _-J'aurais plutôt pensé à un bal costumé._

 _Je la regarde. Je sais que c'est parce que j'ai dis que les Sang Pur en font qu'elle est contre le bal masqué. Mais je n'en démordrai pas, hors de laisser une petite Sang de Bourbe comme elle me dire ce que je dois faire, même pour un bal._

 _-C'est stupide. Tout le monde n'a pas un costume._

 _-Personne n'a de masque. rétorque la Gryffondor en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

 _-Ils seront distribués à l'entrée de la salle stupide Sang de Bourbe !_

 _Je vois une lueur inquiétant s'allumer dans ses yeux, et sens rapidement ma joue me brûler. Cette conne d'impure m'a giflé !_

 _Je le lève, mes yeux se remplissant de colère pour cacher mon humiliation._

 _-Qu'as tu osé faire ?! je crie à l'adresse d'Evans. Comment peux tu penser que tu peux poser tes sales mains sur moi !_

 _-Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça !_

 _-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es une Sang de Bourbe ! Une inférieure, une…_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle me gifle encore, elle a vraiment un problème cette fille ! Mais je ne le laisse pas faire alors je sors ma baguette et lui jette un sort ; vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais me battre à la moldue ?!_

 _C'est alors que Mme Pince arrive, et nous sépare en beuglant :_

 _-Evans ! Black ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce comportement ! Sortez de cette bibliothèque, et que je ne vous revois plus !_

 _-Mais Madame Pince elle…_

 _-Pas de ''mais'' Miss Evans. Allez, du vent !_

 _Marmonnant, Evans prends son sac et commence à sortir, marchant à pas rapide, tour comme moi. Quand nous sommes assez loin de la bibliothèque, elle me lance, en me regardant de travers :_

 _-Tu me le paieras Black._

 _-Je tremble de peur. je me moque en lui faisant un petit ''bye bye'' ironique de la main._

… sauf que je ne savais pas à ce moment là qu'elle allait vraiment me le faire payer, et de la pire manière qu'il soit ; en me faisant tomber amoureuse d'elle. On avait décidé de se voir une fois par semaine, comme je l'avais dit, et ce rendez-vous avait lieu tous les samedis, à 9 heures. Au début, nous ne nous entendions pas du tout et noa discussion étaient plus des dialogues de sourds qu'autre choses, nous étions toutes deux obstinées à ce que notre idée soit celle choisie. Et puis de fil en aiguille, nous nous somme rapprochées, devenant plus sympathique l'une envers l'autre, plaisantant ensemble même. Et un jour j'ai craqué…

 _Elle rit. Doux Merlin. Lily Evans rit aux éclats à côté de moi. Grâce à moi. Je la regarde, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Elle est belle, une beauté pure, sans maquillage, sans artifices. Elle est belle en étant elle même. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'échapper. Merlin depuis quand cette fille me fait me sentir comme ça !?_

 _Je connais la réponse, je ne veux juste pas me l'avouer. Elle me fait me sentir comme ça depuis que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je suis amoureuse d'elle. D'elle et de sourire, d'elle et de ses magnifiques yeux, d'elle et de sa voix, d'elle et de son rire… Merlin son rire… C'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu._

 _Mais il a cessé. Et maintenant elle me regarde, ses émeraudes envoûtantes plongées dans mes yeux azur. Je vais défaillir. Ses joues sont rosies et son regard encore brillant à cause de son rire. C'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu._

 _Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me rapproche d'elle, et elle aussi, et doucement nos lèvres se touchent. Je ferme les yeux. Merlin que c'est bon. C'est un simple effleurement, une simple caresse de nos deux bouches, mais cela suffit à me transporter au paradis._

 _Puis aussi brutalement qu'on tombe, elle se recule, et quelques secondes après, elle a quitté la pièce, laissant un vide entre dans la classe et dans mon coeur._

...elle n'est plus revenue à nos rendez vous pendant deux semaines après ça, et elle faisait tout pour m'éviter dans les couloirs, et ne m'adressait pas un regard pendant nos cours en commun. Ca m'a fait très d'être si brutalement séparée d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, et puis un soir, elle est revenue vers moi…

 _Je marche seule dans un couloir. Il est 22 heures, je devrais bientôt aller dans mon dortoir mais je n'ai pas envie. Severus me tape sur les nerfs parce que je ne veux pas lui dire ce qui me tracasse alors qu'il sait que c'est en lien avec Evans puisque c'est depuis que je ne la voit plus pour le bal que je vais mal._

 _Alors que j'essayais de trouver une raison qui m'obligerait à retourner à mon dortoir, je me sens plaquée contre le mur près de moi, et des lèvres impatientes se plaquent sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, puis de joie quand je vois que la personne collé contre moi est Evans ! Que la langue qui essaie d'entrer dans ma bouche est la sienne ! Plus heureuse que jamais, j'écarte timidement les lèvres et notre baiser se fait plus passionné. Je gémis quand elle se collent un peu plus contre moi et que sa poitrine effleure la mienne. Mes mains vont se glisser dans ses boucles de feu que je caresse doucement. Merlin que ses cheveux sont doux… Ses mains à elle glissent sur moi, se posant sur mes hanches alors que nos lèvres se séparent à cause du manque d'air._

 _Elle me regard me avec une certaine tendresse dans les yeux et je sens mes joues s'enflammer._

 _-Je… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi Narcissa._

 _Mon coeur rate un battement avant qu'un sourire presque dément ne s'installe sur mes lèvres._

 _-Je… Je crois que… Que moi aussi. je rougis en baissant la tête._

 _Un silence s'abat, pendant lequel mes chaussures me semblent fascinantes, puis elle dit d'une voix mal assurée :_

 _-C'est gênant… je m'attendais à une gifle. J'aurais presque préféré une gifle._

 _Un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres, et je trouve ce son vraiment beau. Comme tout ce qui vient d'elle._

 _Je relève la tête, et mes joues -qui doivent être d'une couleur rouge que je croyais impossible sur ma peau diaphane- me brûlent un peu plus quand je la regarde, elle qui rougit aussi. -Moi je préfère ça… je souffle avant de reprendre ses lèvres, plus fiévreusement qu'avant._

 _Sa poigne sur mes hanche se serre encore plus, alors que mes doigts glissent dans son cou, et je sens un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. J'aime ça. Cette fois, à peine nos lèvres sont elles séparées qu'elles se retrouvent, et tant pis si on n'a plus assez d'air pour respirer ! J'ai l'impression qu'un feu a élu domicile dans le creux de mes reins et mon estomac se tord horriblement. Mais j'aime ça._

 _Sans qu'on arrête de s'embrasser, j'emmène Evans dans une salle non loin -il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous voit nous embrasser !- et là nos lèvres se détachent enfin. Nos joues sont rouges et nos lèvres gonflées à cause de l'assaut qu'elle sont subit, et je crois que j'ai un sourire très niais au visage. Mais j'ai le droit, me dis-je en regardant la magnifique jeune femme en face de moi, je suis amoureuse._

… et amoureuse je l'étais, ça oui. Je n'avais jamais aimé plus que je l'ai aimée elle. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque minute que je passais avec elle j'étais au paradis, et je l'étais en un sens, dans les bras de cette ange qui avait volé mon coeur. Et puis, un jour, on s'est un peu laissé entraînées…

 _On est dans une classe vide où l'on se donne rendez-vous, et on s'embrasse fiévreusement, plus fiévreusement que d'habitude. On n'a jamais été plus loin que des baisers et des caresses par dessus les vêtements, mais aujourd'hui je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que le brasier au creux de mes reins est plus puissant, qu'il va me consumer toute entière, et le corps chaud et gémissant de Lily contre moi n'aide pas le feu à se calmer, ou si, avec de l'essence !_

 _Machinalement, mes mains partent sous sa chemise, et elle frémit quand mes mains fraîches touchent sa peau chaude. J'aime ça. Alors je continue, je parcours son dos, puis revient sur le devant et caresse son ventre plat avec une lenteur affolante, avant que je ne me dise qu'il me serait plus simple de toucher son corps que je devine magnifique si elle n'avait pas sa chemise. Donc, lentement, je défais les bouton de sa chemise, dévoilant son ventre, ses côtes, puis sa poitrine, comprimé dans un soutien-gorge blanc, simple, sans fioriture, tout Lily. La chemise de ma belle rousse tombe au sol, bien vite rejointe par la mienne et je me sens un peu gênée ; j'ai un beau corps et je le sais, mais je suis quand même assez… Plate, des hanches fines -Bella n'arrête pas de me critiquer sur ça, elle dit que je n'ai pas les hanches assez larges pour enfanter, et Mère la rejoint là dessus- et presque pas de seins, si peu que j'ai du mal à combler mon bonnet A alors que Lily… Elle elle a une poitrine délicieuse. Elle doit sentir ma gêne puisqu'elle m'embrasse doucement, pour me rassurer d'un mal dont elle n'a même pas conscience. Puis elle me dit, avec un sourire en coin appréciateur -mon influence de Serpentard sur son esprit Gryffondoresque, le sourire en coin :_

 _-Sympa ton soutien-gorge._

 _Je rougis. Je suis sûre qu'elle se moque de moi à cause des couleurs. En même temps… Je porte un soutien gorge rouge avec des broderies dorés : les couleurs de Gryffondor !_

 _-Le rouge ressort bien sur ma peau. j'essaie de me justifier alors que le même rouge que sur mes sous-vêtements prends place sur mes joues._

 _-Parce que Miss Black accorde même ses sous-vêtements à son teint ? T'es incroyable. rit ma Gryffondor avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, ses mains se promenant sur mon ventre et… montant jusqu'à ma poitrine._

 _Elle me caresse à travers mon soutien-gorge et je gémis, c'est juste trop bon._

 _Ennuyée d'être debout, je me laisse tomber dans le sofa derrière moi, entraînant ma Lily avec moi. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise avant de se retrouver assise sur mes hanches. Je la regarde. Ses boucles rousses tombent joliment sur ses épaules nues et je remarque qu'elle a quelques taches de rousseur tout à fait adorables sur les épaules._

 _Puis nous reprenons nos baisers et nos caresses pendant de longues minutes. Ses doigts aventureux se glissent sous ma jupe, caressant mes cuisses nues -je ne porte pas de collants, il fait trop chaud- et quand je sens ses mains arriver sur les côtés de ma culotte, je me recule brusquement, et elle relève la tête surprise._

 _-Désolée… Je… Je suis pas encore prête pour… Pour ça…_

 _Elle se mord la lèvre, signe qu'elle se sent coupable, alors je lui caresse doucement la joue en souriant :_

 _-Mais ne t'en veux pas, c'est rien… On va juste en rester où on en était, sans aller plus loin._

 _Elle me sourit en acquiesçant de la tête, et mes mains reprennent leur parcours sur son dos._

 _...je lui ai menti ce jour là, ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas prête, c'était que j'avais peur, et que je ne pouvais pas, car même si je n'en n'avais pas la moindre envie, je savais que je devrais me marier à celui que mes parents avait choisi pour moi, et je savais aussi que je devais rester vierge pour mon futur époux. Alors on n'est pas allés plus loin. Et puis finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva : je fus promise à Lucius Malefoy…_

 _Le hibou de père et mère frappe au carreau de mon dortoir, où je discutait tranquillement avec Severus, et ça m'inquiète. Pour que mes parents nous puissent pas attendre le petit déjeuner demain pour envoyer une lettre, c'est que c'est important. J'arrête donc la discussion avec mon ami et vais ouvrir à l'oiseau, qui me donne la lettre et repart aussitôt._

 _Je parcours rapidement le parchemin, sentant mes doigts commencer à trembler et mes yeux à piquer. Je savais que ça allait arriver, que mes parents allaient me fiancer, mais ces derniers mois avec Lily me l'ont presque fait oublier, et là, ça revient comme un coup de fouet : je deviendrai Lady Malefoy dans l'été. Le parchemin glisse de mes doigts en même temps qu'un sanglots s'échappe de mes lèvres, et cela alarme immédiatement Severus._

 _-Cissy ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

 _-Mes… Mes parents… Ils m'ont fiancée… Malefoy… Je l'épouse cet été..._

 _-Oh et… C'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ?_

 _-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne peux pas me marier avec Lucius ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je… J'aime Lily merde !_

 _-Li… Lily ?_

 _-Lily Evans la Gryffondor ton ancienne amie, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, la rouquine ! Cette Lily ! Je l'aime ! Je sors avec elle même ! Ah oui parce que je suis homo en plus de ça !_

 _Je dois avoir l'air d'une hystérique à crier comme ça mais je m'en balance, je suis triste et en colère._

 _-Narcissa… Narcissa calme toi. me dit Severus une fois remis du choc. Arrête de crier ça ne changera rien… Si tes parents on déjà établi le contrat de mariage…_

 _-Je suis d'ores et déjà liée à Malefoy JE SAIS ! J'ai été élevée en sachant que ça arriverait et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour changer ça mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux Lily pas Malefoy !_

 _Il grimace. Je sais que ça lui fait du mal ce que je lui dit, sur Lily et moi, mais je me préoccupai de sa souffrance plus tard, j'ai assez de la mienne._

 _-Tu… Tu devrais aller lui dire… À Lily… Elle t'en voudra si tu lui caches... Crois moi._

 _Mais je te crois Severus, bien sûr que je te crois, tu fus son ami des années durant, je pense. Je sais que je dois l'écouter. Que je dois aller le dire a Lily. Mais j'ai peur, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor._

 _Alors j'attends. J'attends de longue minutes, déjà pour calmer, et quand j'ai retrouvé un semblant de sang froid, je regroupe tout mon courage, et sort des cachots pour aller à la tour Gryffondor. J'y vais presque en courant de peur de faire demi tour._

 _Lorsque j'y arrive, j'ai la chance -ou malchance selon le point de vue- que Lily en sorte, donc je l'interpelle, et la traîne dans une classe pas loin pour qu'on puisse parler._

 _-Lily je… Je dois te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important._

 _Mon visage est impassible, dur, et c'est inhabituel quand je suis avec elle seule, ce qui la trouble :_

 _-Quoi ? Tu le fais peur…_

 _-Je… Je t'ai un peu parlé de certaines traditions Sang Pur… Mais… Pas de la plus importante… Le mariage arrangé… Ca se pratique encore et… J'ai reçu une lettre… De mes parents… *je prends une grande inspiration* Je suis fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. Je deviendrai son épouse cet été._

 _Je vois la surprise déformer ses traits, puis son beau visage se ferme._

 _-Et tu l'accepte ! s'exclame t-elle après quelques secondes de silence._

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix… je dis piteusement en détournant le regard._

 _-On a toujours le choix ! crie finalement Lily les yeux pleins de colère et de tristesse._

 _Elle se retourne, et je sens mon coeur se serrer. Elle marche rapidement vers sa tour, et je sens mon coeur se fissurer. Elle entre dans sa salle commune, se jette sur ce crétin de James Potter et l'embrasse, alors je sens mon coeur se briser, et la barrière qui retient mes larmes céder. Je m'effondre contre une mur, détruite._

...je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal que ce jour là. Je voyais la femme que j'aimais dans les bras d'un autre et c'était horrible. Elle est sortie avec Potter, elle le regardait avec tendresse, l'embrassait avec passion, comme si notre relation n'avait jamais existé, alors que nos baisers hantaient toutes mes nuits et son visage et son sourire mes jours. Puis vint la fin de Poudlard. Et mon mariage avec Lucius. Ça a fait du bruit, deux héritiers important comme nous qui se liaient, et j'espère qu'elle a eu au moins un pincement au coeur quand elle m'a vue en robe de mariée au côté de Lucius. Mais… Le soir des noces… On a dû coucher ensemble, pour respecter la tradition. Ça été vraiment… Dégoûtant. Ses mains étaient trop grandes, trop dures sur mon corps, et le sien était trop plat. Il n'était pas Lily tout simplement. Et en plus de ça il m'a fallu plus d'une année pour tomber enceinte. J'en ai été tellement heureuse ! Tout d'abord parce que j'allais avoir un enfant, un petit bébé à moi, mais aussi parce que la naissance d'un héritier ne m'obligeait plus à remplir mon devoir conjugal auprès de mon mari. Après tout, l'infidelité était autorisée chez les Sang Pur, alors mon mari pouvait bien aller me tromper avec qui il voulait, je m'en fichais. Puis tu es né. Mon fils est né. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse de ma vie que lorsque je t'ai eu dans mes bras pour la première fois. Mais encore une fois je pensais à Lily. Elle aussi elle allait avoir un bébé. Sûrement qu'elle elle avait aimé concevoir son enfant. Penser à elle m'avait gâché le plus beau jour de ma vie et je lui en est voulu pour ça. Son fils a elle est né aussi. Harry Potter, destiné à faire de grande chose. Elle est morte pour cet enfant, par amour pour ce bébé, et ça m'a rendu jalouse d'un enfant, parce qu'elle a pu se laisser tuer pour lui alors que moi, même si elle disait m'aimer, elle m'a abandonnée quand elle m'a su promise à Lucius. Elle m'a laissé seule quand j'avais le plus d'elle. Elle a abandonnée à ma vie toute tracée, sans amour autre que celui de mon fils. Et je lui en veux. Je lui en veux mais je l'aime en même temps, je l'aime tellement.

Un sanglot m'échappe, puis un autre et encore un autre, et des tas d'autres. Toute retenue normalement due a notre rang envolée, Drago le serre contre lui, et je pleure sur son épaule, je pleure pendant ce qui me semble des heures, je pleure pour cet amour que j'ai perdu mais jamais oublié, et Drago me laisse faire, en caressant avec douceur mes long cheveux blonds.

-Tu as tellement… Tellement de chance fils… Je te souhaite… Que ça dure… Que tu ne souffres jamais comme je souffre.

-Je vous promets de ne pas lui faire de mal, Madame Malefoy. Et je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que ma mère vous a fait.

Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix de mon gendre, depuis combien de temps écoute t-il ? Longtemps sûrement, il y a de l'émotion dans ses prunelles, si semblables à celle de ma Lily. Il porte la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle saute des bras de son père et cours jusqu'au lit, se coinçant entre mon fils et moi pour me faire un câlin. Et enfin la main de mon gendre -jeune homme que j'ai vraiment appris à apprécier depuis qu'il fréquente Drago- se joint à celle de mon fils dans mon dos, et je me sens étrangement bien. Mon coeur se réchauffe, et je souris. Je sais pourquoi je me sens bien, parce que je suis avec ceux qui font ma famille, des gens qui m'aiment, dont deux qui ont une partie du code génétique de celle que j'ai toujours aimée, ma fleur préférée ; Lily.

* * *

Hum. Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite, mais bon, de couple est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes, d'écriture ou de lecture.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
